A Boy and His Dog
by ZenJack
Summary: Ron is saddened by the death of his dog. Hugo cheers him up with a little help. One-shot.


Hermione looked out the kitchen window into her back garden during the fading light of summer. She was watching the love of her life dig a hole the Muggle way. She wanted to walk out and wrap her husband in a hug, but somehow she knew he needed to be alone.

Ron set the shovel aside and looked down with watery eyes. "Well, old man, I guess it's time." Ron then reached over and gripped a large mass of fur and gently placed it in the hole he had dug. He spent a few moments arranging the limbs so the large red-gold dog appeared to be sleeping on his bed.

Ron sniffed, "Well, Shaggy, you're in a better place now. Here's a bone for you and here's Mr. Monkey. Hermione would want you to have him," Ron said while placing the a bone and a large, tattered sock monkey next to the dog. Looking over to the grave next to the dog's Ron said thickly, "Crookie, look after him. He's only a puppy."

Hermione watched as her husband started to shovel dirt into the hole he had dug earlier. She held a hand to her face while trying to compose herself.

"Mum, what's dad doing?"

Hermione spun around to see her beautiful boy. At ten years of age Hermione knew that he would soon be going to Hogwarts and she was struck with a sudden wave of sadness. As she looked at her son she realized that he was everything good of Ron and Hermione. Physically he was average for his age. Hermione didn't care about that as long as he was healthy. The boy had beautiful curly auburn hair and his eyes were the most gentle brown. Hermione almost gushed with love every time she looked at him.

"Well, honey, Shaggy passed today and daddy's very sad," Hermione said in a soothing tone.

"Oh," her son said. Before Hermione could reach out Hugo had torn out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Hermione was about to head up after him when she heard the kitchen door open. She turned to see her husband walk in with swollen eyes. Hermione immediately walked over and embraced her love in a warm hug. "Are you all right honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, luv," Ron said while returning the hug, "I think I'll just have a bit of a lie down."

"Okay," Hermione acquiesced as Ron walked in to the lounge. Before Hermione could justify disturbing Ron her son came barreling down the stairs.

"Mum! Mum!"

Hermione turned to see her son running at her with something held over his head. She caught him up in a hug while trying not to be bashed in the face by his piggy bank and asked, "What is it honey?"

With the most serious look Hermione had ever seen on the face of a ten year old Hugo he said, "I need to go to Diagon Alley."

"Why's that?"

"Because dad needs a dog."

* * *

Ron was groggy. He groaned and rolled over on the sofa. His mind coming to Ron flopped over only to be greeted by the visage of his ten year old son looking at him with a huge grin.

"Dad! I got somethin' to show ya," Hugo said excitedly.

"Mrmmf," Ron groaned, "what's that son?" Not thinking it was possible Ron watched his son's grin get bigger. Hugo reached down beside the couch lifting something up and placing it on Ron's chest. Ron looked down to see a ball of yellow fur no bigger than his hand set there.

"What is it?"

"It's a puppy dad!" Hugo exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I figured you'd miss Shaggy so Mum and me went to Diagon Alley and got him. Ain't he cool?"

The bundle of fur waddled up Ron's chest and licked his chin. Cupping the dog in his hand Ron swung his long legs over to a sitting position. Ron held the puppy up to look at him. The dog opened his mouth wide and made a funny growling sound. Ron chuckled and placed the puppy on the floor where his son had also sat. "Yeah," Ron said while sliding off the couch to join his son on the floor, "he's pretty cool."

As father and son watched the puppy bound around the room sniffing everything. "Isn't he a neat color? It's like yellow but more gold and he has a cool black stripe down his back. Look how big his feet are dad. He looks silly."

"Yeah son," Ron said while watching the puppy explore, "he looks kind of like a badger. All puppies have big feet. They grow into them. Although by the looks of his he's going to be a big boy. How old is he?"

"The lady said eight weeks," Hugo said. "Said nobody wanted him because he'd growl at them. I don't know about that. Snuffles came running right to me when I saw him."

"Snuffles huh?" Ron asked while thinking of another dog with that name.

"Yeah, see how he's sniffing everything. He's snuffling around so I figure we could call him Snuffles," Hugo stated logically. "Watch Dad. This is amazing." Hugo then moved about five feet from Snuffles and commanded, "Snuffles come." On hearing his name the dog's ears perked up and he bound happily to the young Weasley. "See Dad, he's really smart. He already knows his name."

_He already knows his master, _Ron thought. Ron scratched his chin stubble in thought. He knew his son had got the puppy trying to cheer him up. Looking at the boy and the dog playing tug with a rope Ron had an idea. "Say son," Ron started, "you know raising a puppy is a lot of hard work. I don't know if I'll have time with work being how we're opening the new store. Might have to take Snuffles back."

"No Dad! I can help! I can take care of him for you while you're at work," Hugo said horrified that his dad might take the little bundle of fur back.

"You could huh?" Ron said. "Well, I don't know. Awful lot of responsibility raising a puppy. You have to teach them not to potty in the house, how to sit, stay, come, shake and such. You have to walk them when they get older. He needs to be fed. He'll need to be brushed and as furry as he is that's going to be loads of brushing."

"I can do it Dad! I'll have Mum get me a book on raising puppies! Please don't take him back! Nobody wanted him!" Hugo pleaded while scooping up Snuffles and clutching him to his chest.

"Well," Ron said while acting like he was thinking about it, "if you think you can help then I suppose we can keep him."

"All right! Thanks Dad."

Standing up Ron said, "You better take him outside now. Puppies have to go potty a lot. Then you'll need to get him settled in with water, a bed and such."

"Okay Dad," Hugo said. He stood up still clutching Snuffles to his chest. Walking towards the kitchen for the back door Ron heard him say, "Come on Snuffles. Let's go outside go potty."

Ron gave a sad small as he watched his son walk out of the living room. Shaking his head he turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"You know," Hermione said giving her husband a loving look, "he really wanted to make you feel better. Hugo insisted I take him to Diagon Alley. Wouldn't take no for an answer. Paid for _Snuffles_ from his allowance savings. Stubborn like his father."

"Did he now," Ron said embracing his wife. "Seems he's sensitive and caring like his father. I'm going to have to magic his allowance back I think. You realize that Snuffles is a knuzzle like Shaggy was and that he's chosen Hugo as his master."

"Mmm," Hermione said into her husband's chest, "He wanted you to have the puppy so you wouldn't be sad about Shaggy. Still, it was sweet of you to let Hugo keep him."

"Well love, you can't separate a boy and his dog."

* * *

Ron was half asleep after helping his son set up the things needed for the new puppy. His years of Auror training immediately brought him awake when he heard the bedroom door pushed in quietly. Listening to to his son tip toe across the room Ron pretended to be asleep.

"Okay Snuffles, you have to sleep with Dad. He's sad about Shaggy and it's your job to make sure he doesn't have any bad dreams," Ron heard his son whisper. Ron felt a small, warm, furry object placed in the crook of his arm. It wasn't until after Ron heard his son close the bedroom door again that Ron opened his eyes.

Picking up the adorable fluff ball Ron said quietly, "So little guy, it looks like your young master has given you your first job. How is Shaggy? Are he and Crookie having fun?" As if responding the puppy made some soft whining sounds and licked Ron's hand before curling up in his arms.

"Thank you son," Ron said before closing his eyes and falling sleep.

Hermione wiped a single tear from her eye as she listened to her husband's peaceful breathing.


End file.
